


Soulmates

by SydAce



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Shigure is pretty sure he just found his soulmate.





	1. Shigure X OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure finds his soulmate

It’s very rare for people to know if they’ve met their soulmate. There’s nothing magical that happens when they do. Sometimes, there’s a feeling that there’s a special bond, but that’s it. Most of the time, people go on with their lives having no idea – most don’t even believe in the concept.  
For the Sohmas, especially those afflicted by the curse, finding a soulmate seemed to be absolutely impossible. Sure, there was the occasional Sohma that was gay, bi, or pan, so they could fall in love with someone of the same sex. However, for those that only found the other sex attractive, love was out of the question.  
“Can I help you?” Tohru opened the rice door to the Sohma’s home. She looked inquisitively at a young woman dressed in a business suit.  
“Uh, yeah,” the girl mumbled before fishing out a piece of paper from her purse. “Is Sohma Shigure here?” She looked up at the high schooler before gulping. “Or do I have the wrong house…again?”  
“Oh! He’s here! One moment and I’ll get him for you. Please, come in.”  
“Thanks,” the woman spoke as she took in her surroundings. She stepped inside and slipped off her shoes. She hid a yawn behind her hand before scratching the back of her head. Her hair becoming a tangled mess as a result. “Ah, geeze,” she complained and tried to straighten her hair out.  
“Let’s hope this young woman is pretty~!” the woman looked up hearing a man sing from down the hall.  
“Yeah, sounds about right, Mitchan,” the woman sighed to herself before standing up straight and keeping a passive expression on her face.  
“Well hello there!” A man came to view. “And who might you be?”  
“I’m Risa, it’s nice to meet you, Mister Sohma. I’m a friend of Mitsuru. She told me to pick up your manuscript.”  
“Ah, she couldn’t take the time to come and pick it up herself?” Sohma spoke with a smirk starting to take a place on his face.  
“No, I’m afraid she’s feeling a bit under the weather. And she said, and I quote, “I’m feeling too bad to put up with his shit right now…or yours,”” Risa looked up at the ceiling while recounting what her friend had told her.  
“Or yours?” Sohma repeated with slight confusion.  
“Yeah, I’m her roommate, actually,” Risa looked to the side with a slight gleam to her eyes. “I get bored a lot, so I tend to take it out on her. Mitchan thought you’d actually be able to put up with me if you refused to give me your manuscript like you usually do with her.”  
“Oh, but I don’t actually have, so I’m afraid you’ll have to put up with me while I try to finish it!” Sohma sighed with exasperation.  
“I figured you’d say that.” Risa smirked while slinking a hand into her purse and grabbing a small object before hiding it behind her back. “Let’s go, shall we!” She sauntered past him while looking around.  
“If you insist.” Shigure raised an eyebrow and followed after her. “Please wait here,” Shigure opened a door to a quaint living room. “I’ll grab my things and join you shortly.”  
Risa nodded and padded her way inside. She looked around and her smirk widened. A television, a modern one even, was there in the middle of the room. She glanced back out into the hallway before rushing over towards the television. She peered behind it before quickly inserting a small object to one of the HDMI ports. The girl gave a small cheer out of success before sitting down. She took her phone out before texting Mitchan.  
Risa: Guess where I’m at.  
Mitchan is typing…  
Mitchan: i swear if ur in my room setting up another skeleton im going to kill you  
Risa: Hahahha, I forgot about that  
Risa: No, I’m at your favorite client’s house  
Mitchan: what are u doing at Hiroshis???  
Risa: No, I mean the one you talk about the most.  
Mitchan: why are u at Shigures?????  
Risa: You told me you had to get his manuscript tomorrow, so I figured I’d get it for you  
Mitchan is typing…  
“Here we are, I’m so sorry about that!” Sohma chimed while walking into the living room. He carried a bundled of papers, a laptop, and some pens.  
“No worries, you have a lovely home.” Risa smiled up at him. “It’s nice seeing traditional home after the population boom where architects didn’t care what the house looked like, so long as it got built in time.”  
“Yes, well, I’m very lucky,” Shigure nodded while spreading his papers out. Risa eyed them seeing that they appeared to have been handwritten, but with the lack of indents it was likely copied and printed. Shigure began writing on the paper before he paused. “I’m sorry, I’ve been so rude, would you like some tea?”  
“That’d be great, thank you!”  
“One moment,” Shigure stood back up before trotting out into the hallway once more.  
Risa quickly dug through her purse once more and pulled out a USB port and inserted it into Shigure’s laptop.  
“Tohru!” Risa listened to Shigure yelling in the hallway. “Could you please make me and Risa some tea?” Risa assumed there was a response as Shigure came back in with a happy smile. He sat back down and continued to work.  
Risa glanced back down at her cellphone seeing several texts from her roommate/friend.  
Mitchan: what r u doing?  
Mitchan: hello?  
Mitchan: don’t get me fired  
Mitchan: rissssaaaaaa  
Risa: I’m getting revenge for you  
Risa: If he picks on you as much as you say, then he can handle someone picking on him  
Mitchan: omg what r u going to do???  
Risa: You remember that time where I convinced you that someone hacked into your laptop?  
Mitchan: yeah…  
Risa: I’m doing a variation of that.  
“So, Mitchan didn’t want to deal with you either?” Shigure looked up from his manuscript at Risa.  
Risa shook her head and put her phone down. “No, I’ll pull harmless pranks on her, like switching out the sugar for salt. But she’s convinced that I’m messing with the wiring of our apartment. I tried telling her it was the ghost that follows me around, but she doesn’t believe me.”  
“Ghost?”  
“Mmm, yeah,” Risa spoke with a bored look. “It’s mostly annoying. But it can cause some tensions between me and other people.” Risa shrugged before looking back down at her phone. “It doesn’t really matter, though. It does get worse when I’m in older homes like this one…”  
“I see…” Shigure spoke with some apprehension, not sure if actually believed the woman before him. But the way she spoke so casually made a small shiver run up his back. “Well, I hope you run into some luck with your ghost soon…” What was he saying? He didn’t know. He shook his head before opening up his laptop and began searching for information on ghosts. He glanced at her before turning the screen away from her.  
Risa had to hold back a smile. She pulled up a TV remote app on her phone. Her thumb pressed the power button.  
“And that’s 2 strikes and 3 balls for a full count!” A sports announcer called during a game of baseball. Shigure jumped and looked up at the television that had suddenly turned on. He narrowed his eyes.  
“Must have sat on the remote or something,” he muttered before going back to laptop. Though, he was sure he didn’t sit on it. In fact, he’s pretty sure he saw it on the entertainment center. But he didn’t want to confirm that thought. No, he was going to ignore it.  
Suddenly, the TV turned to pure static. Shigure tensed and glanced up the screen. He could have sworn he saw hands pushing against the screen before it all turned black.  
“Ah, so it’s starting,” Risa muttered before shrugging and looking back at her phone.  
“Tea!” Tohru called before entering the room. Risa looked up and smiled greatfuly at the young girl. Shigure, however, was clutching his chest, trying to calm down his pounding heart.  
“Th-thank you, Tohru,” Shigure stammered before inhaling the scent of the green tea to try and calm his nerves. He placed it down near his papers. He looked down at the paper and then at Risa who was sipping her tea.  
She glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?” Shigure nodded and looked back at his computer. Risa smirked and reached into her bag before discretely pulling out a mouse. She turned her mouse on before running it along her leg.  
“Wh-what?” Shigure leaned back from his laptop. He watched his pointer spazz across the screen. Windows were opening and closing. His laptop was having a fit. No, it was the ghost! “R-Risa, about that ghost?”  
“Hmm?” Risa’s smirk widened as she saw a bead of sweat run down Shigure’s face. She crept onto her feet and moved so she was out of his line of vision. “What about it, Mister Sohma?”  
“H-how do you get rid of it?” He glanced at the television that had turned on once more.  
“Well,” Risa mused. “You’ll be fine so long as it doesn’t…” Risa trailed off and moved so she was behind the man staring at both the television and his laptop out of horror.  
“Doesn’t what?” Shigure looked over to where Risa was sitting only moments ago. “Risa?!”  
“Get you!” Risa shouted and pounced. She tackled Shigure and wrapped her arms around him. Shigure screamed at the top of his lungs.  
“It’s got me, Risa!” Shigure cried out. “Help!”  
Padded footsteps rang in the hallway before three people burst into the room. Risa fell to the floor clutching her stomach while dying from laughter. Shigure, on the other hand, looked as if he had just scene a ghost. He kept glancing at Risa, the mouse that fell to the floor with her, all of the electronics, and the three that had just burst into the room. His face slowly morphed from fear to confusion.  
“What the hell was that?” the red head questioned while staring at Shigure with a pissed off look.  
“I…I don’t know,” Shigure spoke quietly.  
“Oh my god,” Risa gasped for air. “That was amazing. Mitchan is going to die when I tell her what happened.”  
“There’s no ghost?” Shigure questioned as he slowly put the pieced together.  
“Nah, that was all me,” Risa hiccupped and whipped a stray tear away.  
“And you were the one that hugged me?”  
“Well, more tackled you, but yeah,” Risa had finally calmed down and spoke more clearly.  
A look of shock spread across the three who had just entered the room. “Then, how come you didn’t turn—”  
The purple haired one stomped on the red-head’s foot. “Then, how did you turn the television on?” He looked at the television noting it was on and glad it made for a good excuse.  
“I plugged in something that works like a google cast. It hooks up with my phone and I can control the tv it’s plugged into. I’m just glad you guys have a TV it’s compatible with.” Risa dusted some non-existent dust off of her and stood up. She bowed towards Tohru and the other three. “You must be Kyo and Yuki. It’s nice to me you. I’m Mitchan’s roommate. Sorry for disturbing you, I was getting some revenge for her.”  
“That explains it,” Yuki and Kyo muttered at the same time.  
“Well, if you’re alright,” Tohru trailed off with slight confusion. “I’ll leave you two be. Let me know if you need anything.” Tohru bowed before heading off with Yuki and Kyo close behind her.  
“Sorry, Shigure,” Risa leaned back and watched his face as he started to return to normal. “Didn’t think I’d scare you that bad.”  
“It’s alright,” Shigure mumbled and organized his papers. “I suppose I deserve it after giving Mitchan such a hard time.” He shut his laptop and moved it to rest beside him. Risa watched him with a raised eyebrow. “She is just so much fun to mess with.”  
“Yeah, she does overreact a lot,” Risa agreed. She reached for her cup of tea on the table and sipped from it once more.  
“Yes, I—” Shigure’s hand brushed over his cup of tea. The contents spilled over his manuscript. The ink he had just used to write with had started to bleed, leaving everything an unreadable mess. “Oh no! My manuscript!” Shigure cried. “All of those hours!”  
Kisa took another sip from her cup. “Darn, better go get the real one then, huh?”  
Shigure paused his mess of trying to “salvage” his work. “Real one?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“But this one is the real one, Risa!”  
“Nah, I don’t think it is,” Risa finished her tea with a gasp. She felt her hot breath escape her and for a moment she imagined what it would be like to be a dragon. “I pulled the same thing on Mitchan with a copy of one of your manuscripts. She cried for a few hours, even after I showed her it was a fake.”  
“Ah, I see,” Shigure chuckled. “I pulled the same thing on her, I guess she doesn’t learn.” He stood up and put his arms in the sleeves of his yukata. “I suppose I’ll have to get a bit more creative with you.”  
“Wanting to see if you can best me in the future?” Risa smirked and stood up as well. She placed her hands on her hips. “I look forward to that!”  
“Yes, but I’ll go ahead and get the real manuscript for now, so if you’ll excuse me.” Shigure moved his way into the hallway. Once he was out of hearing range he called for Tohru. Tohru appeared quickly with an expectant look. “I need to test something,” Shigure told her before hugging her.  
Tohru turned into a blushing mess before a slight poof sounded. She looked down seeing Shigure as a dog. Realization dawned on her face as she knelt down and scratched Shigure behind his ears. “You still turn into a dog when you hug me,” Tohru spoke thoughtfully. “Why didn’t you when she hugged you?”  
“I’m not sure,” Shigure sighed.  
“Could it be she’s actually a guy?” Kyo sounded. He was leaning against a doorframe with his arms crossed. Yuki, who was standing next to him, rolled his eyes. Kyo glanced at him and raised his hands, “What? She could be!”  
“She could be a closeted trans-man, yes,” Shigure nodded his head while looking up at them. “Ritsu only turns into a monkey when a man hugs her, so the curse does take that into consideration. The curse is in some ways more progressive than some people,” Shigure joked before looking directly at Kyo. “Go hug her, Kyo.”  
“What?! Why me?!” Kyo stepped back, anger starting to bubble up. “What if I turn?! We don’t want someone else finding out about the damn curse.”  
“I must admit, I am rather curious as well,” Yuki placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully. “And we can’t exactly ask her if she’s a he.”  
“If you’re so curious why don’t you hug her you damn rat?!” Kyo shouted.  
“Whoever hugs her will have to be careful not to arouse any suspicion incase you do turn,” Shigure noted. “Tohru, why don’t you distract her. I’ll wait to turn back and act as if I was the one that bumped into her in case you turn, Kyo.”  
“Why am I the one doing it?!”  
“Because we nominated you,” Yuki sneered.  
“Fine, just don’t mess this up, Shigure.”  
Poof.  
“Eep!”  
\--  
“So you live with Shigure’s editor?” Tohru spoke with Risa over a new cup of tea.  
“Yeah, she’s a real treat. She’s fun to mess with,” Risa laughed. “She tries to pull pranks on me in retaliation, but I’m hard to embarrass.”  
“Is that so?” Tohru gulped and watched as Kyo prowled closer to Risa. “W-why is that?”  
“Ah, well, I’m usually so clumsy that you just get used to being in embarrassing situations. You get de-sensitized to it.” Risa started laughing to herself. “Just the other day, I was riding the train. When I stood up to let an elderly person sit, my hair got stuck in someone’s hand and, oof!”  
Poof.  
“What was that?” Risa turned around. Shigure leapt forward and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from looking anywhere but him.  
“Sorry about that, Risa! Seems I tripped a bit. I got the manuscript you wanted for Mitchan.”  
“Oh, thanks,” Risa accepted it. She flipped through it to ensure it was the real thing. “Looks good, thanks!” Risa smiled widely up at him.  
Shigure stared down at her with a soft smile of his own. “It’s no problem…”  
A slight red tint took a hold of Risa’s face. “Ah, well. I should get going, I’m sure I’ve been in your hair a bit too much today.”  
“Not at all,” Shigure responded almost immediately. “Despite you almost giving me a heart attack, I actually enjoyed you being here.”  
“That’s good to hear,” Risa chuckled slightly. She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. “Still, I should get going. It was nice meeting you all.” She glanced around the room. “Well, tell Kyo it was nice meeting him, too.”  
“I’ll make sure he gets your message. Here, let me walk you out,” Shigure motioned for her to follow him out. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you came to pick up my manuscripts instead of Mitchan from time to time.”  
Risa placed a hand over her heart and sighed dramatically. “Oh, you’ll break her heart saying that!”  
Shigure chuckled. “In all seriousness, you might just be a wonderful muse.”  
Risa paused and her cheeks reddened once more. “Don’t you just write romance?”  
Shigure smirked slightly. “Yes, is that a problem?”  
“Well, I, uh…”  
“Hmm, but just to be sure you would be a good muse, let me just try something.”  
Shigure leaned in towards her. Risa shut her eyes tightly and tensed up. Arms wrapped around her and she was brought towards Shigure’s chest. Her eyes opened out of shock feeling him hug her. Slowly, she wound her arms around him. The embrace lasted for a moment or two before they reluctantly pulled away from one another.  
“I was right,” Shigure spoke softly. “You do make a good muse. I think I know what my next novel will center around.”  
“A-and what is that?”  
“Soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of creative liberties with this one. I honestly don’t remember too much about Fruits Basket (well…the home that they all live in). But Shigure was my favorite character. So I figured I’d draw inspiration from a prank I pulled in my college days and write this. Good times, good times.


	2. Hatori X OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori finds his soulmate

Hatori continued his stroll through the gardens. He was attempting to give up smoking, but his addiction was starting to get to him. To get his mind off of it, he thought a walk in nature would do the trick.   
It was pleasant enough, it wasn’t too hot or too cold, though he definitely needed the jacket he was wearing. The leaves were still clinging to the tree’s branches in brilliant hues of yellow, orange, and red. It was odd to see in December, but the lack of snow kept him from revisiting painful memories.  
He glanced up ahead and saw a lone girl staring at something in the creek to his left. She bit her lip and excitedly rocked back and forth on her feet. He thought it strange that she was alone, she appeared to be a tourist of some sort. She wasn’t Japanese, as was evidenced by her skin and eyes. American, maybe?  
Suddenly, she looked back and forth before her eyes landed on him. He looked away and acted like he didn’t see her. As he walked closer to her, he planned on just avoiding the tourist, but she had something else in mind.  
“Um, excuse me?” she spoke softly. He glanced over, seeing her facing him completely. He raised an eyebrow, surprised she new even a lick of Japanese. She pointed over to the river, “Over there is a…” She froze, the words stopped in her mouth. She moved her hands so they were resting on top of each other and moved her thumbs as if they were paddles for a boat.  
Hatori glanced at the river but didn’t see anything. The girl started again, “Over there is a…” She sighed in frustration. Then, she muttered in English. “Turtle…”  
Hatori nodded. “Turtle.” He at least knew what the English word meant.  
“Ah! Yes! Turtle!” She jumped repeatedly out of excitement and pointed to the river again. Hatori looked over and shook his head, still not seeing it. The girl’s smile faltered slightly, but she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the river.  
He gasped slightly as she stopped suddenly. He bumped into her. He closed his eyes tightly expecting the poof and cloud of smoke before he shrank to a smaller form.  
“What’s the word for turtle in Japanese?” the girl questioned. Hatori opened his eyes out of shock and released he was still in his human form. He looked down at the girl seeing her gazing out at the river. He followed her gaze and finally saw the turtle sitting on a log. He answered her quietly and took out his cellphone to take a picture. The girl smiled widely and repeated the word. She looked over at him and saw him take a picture of the turtle. Happiness seemed to bubble from her. Hatori glanced over and quickly snuck a picture of her as well.  
“Do you like turtles?” Hatori questioned. The girl nodded her head enthusiastically.  
“I love all animals in general!”  
Hatori had to fight the smile that wanted to spread on his face. He had thought that Shigure had gone insane when he rambled on about his so-called soulmate. But now, maybe Shigure was right. Maybe Hatori had just found his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did this to some person at the Meji gardens the other day. I was just so excited to have found a turtle I had to show someone. I didn’t actually grab him like the person in this story did with Hatori, but I had to show him. I forgot the word for turtle, too. I could only think of the sign for it in sign language. Luckily, the guy knew what turtle meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of creative liberties with this one. I honestly don’t remember too much about Fruits Basket (well…the home that they all live in). But Shigure was my favorite character. So I figured I’d draw inspiration from a prank I pulled in my college days and write this. Good times, good times.  
> Anyways, was it crap? I feel like it was. I’m in Japan and I’m super sick, so I’m probably a bit delirious. I head back to the States tomorrow evening. I’ll probably write another one-shot about an interaction I had with someone for some other character.


End file.
